Sakura
by Ivory Fox
Summary: It's Valentine's day and the tensai has plans. A belated V-Day fic. (FujixEiji)


A/N:  
  
- YAY!!! After a long hiatus I've finally got a new fic!!! ^o^  
  
- Abit late but HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY MINNA!!!  
  
- I got the inspiration for this from listening to PoT's 5th ED "Sakura. Couldn't resist writing it for Valentine's Day! *bows down* Enjoy!!  
  
- I believe this is my worse fic I ever wrote though... T____T I've lost touch...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis and its characters. As much as I wish to......... T__T  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
The tensai(1) paused, lifting his free hand to catch a single petal that had floated down. Looking up, he saw the source up high above on the cliff and he smiled to himself before adjusting his bag on his shoulder and continuing on his way.  
  
+++++++++++++++  
  
"O-hayo Fuji! (2)" Eiji called out when Fuji slid open the door to his classroom and came bouncing up to him excitedly. Fuji smiled at him as he slid the door close behind him. Eiji was early today. He came to a halt right in front of Fuji and leaned forward to whisper into his ear. "Happy Valentine's Day Syu-chan," and planting a quick peck on Fuji's cheek before hurrying back to his seat 'lest anyone notice something strange going on between them. Fuji blinked a couple of times shocked at his koi's(3) sudden boldness but shook it off and chuckled as he went to take his own seat beside him as well just as their sensei came in.  
  
Eiji yawned as their sensei went through the lesson. It was hard to concentrate knowing what day it was today. But then again, he found it hard to concentrate regardless of what day it was. By lunch time, Fuji had to wake him up since he had fallen fast asleep.  
  
"Ne.........Eiji?" Fuji, his head resting on his hand, looked at his koi who sat on his desk swinging his legs. It was lunch time and the two had already finished their o-bentos and were relaxing, waiting for class to begin once more.  
  
"Hoi?" Eiji turned to look at him noticing that Fuji wore that mischievous smile of his on his face once more. Their classmates always wondered how he could tell the difference between Fuji's smile. But.........after all.........they've been friends since their freshman years. How could he not know all of Fuji's little quirks? Well.........maybe not all.........the tensai was not one to reveal ALL of his tiny little habits.........instead.........he enjoyed revealing them bit by bit when they were.........in bed.........immediately he struggled to keep the blush from rising into his face.  
  
"Do you have any plans after practice later?" he asked casually, his smile not revealing anything. Eiji eyed him suspiciously for a moment before shaking his head.  
  
"Not really nya.........What's up?" knowing what day it was today, he knew Fuji was definitely up to something. But what?  
  
"Ahhh.........I thought I'd bring you somewhere special today,"  
  
"Nyaaa? Where where?" he asked as he hopped down off his desk and crouched down in front of Fuji looking up at him eagerly. Fuji simply smiled and leaned forward till their noses were almost touching. His beautiful blue orbs staring into his own azure eyes holding a slight mischievous twinkle and he blushed lightly when it seemed that Fuji would kiss him right there and then until that is Fuji placed a finger on his nose.  
  
"Hi.........mi.........tsu, (4)" he declared waving his finger from side to side and smiling.  
  
"You're too mean Fuji........." Eiji pouted as he stormed back to his desk in mock anger ignoring the chuckle that escaped from Fuji as their sensei entered the room, settling himself in for the next half of the boring day before the fun began. Ryuzaki sensei had said training would be special today so he was looking forward to it.  
  
"Ready?" Fuji asked looking at his koi stuff everything into his bag as he shouldered his own bag.  
  
"Hoi hoi!!!" Eiji grinned excitedly, bouncing up with his bag slung over his shoulder and grabbing Fuji's hand, dragging him out the classroom. "Iko iko!!!(5)" Fuji chuckled. Eiji was only active when it came to tennis practice. He suspected that Ryuzaki sensei's special training involved Inui somewhere along the line and he smiled at the thought of the number of victims there would be today.  
  
"Ah Fuji! Eiji! Konnichiwa! (6)" Oishi called to them as they approached the club room. He stood outside unlocking the door. Looking to his left, Fuji noticed a lot of strange contraptions in the courts.  
  
"Oishi! Konnichinya!!" Eiji grinned still holding onto Fuji's hand as he waved before realizing what he was doing and quickly released Fuji's hand blushing. Fuji simply chuckled. His koi was still as bashful as ever. Not that he minded. It was fun thinking up of ways to tease him and eliciting the desired response.  
  
"Konnichiwa Oishi, any idea what Ryuzaki-sensei has planned for us?" he asked cheerfully as the three entered the clubroom to change into their tennis attire.  
  
"Iya(7), Ryuzaki-sensei never told me anything about it. But I heard Inui is involved as well........." Oishi said as he set his bag down on the floor and proceeded to change.  
  
"EHH?!!? Inui!! So that means.........?!" Eiji whined and Fuji could not help but smile at the two of their expressions. Anything with Inui in it meant Inui juice. As he pulled on his jersey, the rest of the regulars slowly began to file in.  
  
"Gather round everyone!!" Ryuzaki called to the team as they came to fall in. "As you can probably see from the set up around the courts, we'll be having a different kind of training today. Inui!"  
  
"I've put together an obstacle course to test all your reflexes and reactions. It's a fairly simple course with the exception that the freshman will be throwing medicine balls at you at various stages to distract you and you have to complete the course in under 10min or else........." he explained before pausing to pick up a cup containing some bubbling purple concoction.  
  
"It has appeared........." Horio muttered.  
  
"Inui's juice........." Katsuo added.........  
  
"It's a good thing we only need to throw medicine balls........." Katsuo finished and the two of them nodded in agreement.  
  
"I have my newest improved hyper remix version 10 Penal-Tea waiting. Any questions?" he asked, grinning rather evilly. Everyone shook their heads frantically. "Good. To make things more exciting, you'll be competing two by two and the loser has to drink a pitcher of my Penal-Tea," Immediately there were cries of protest. Fuji looked around, the smile fixed on his face. Today was definitely going to be interesting.  
  
"These are the pairings decided from the lots!! Fuji & Kikumaru! Inui & Kaidoh!! Momoshiro & Echizen!! Oishi & Kawamura!! ........." Fuji wasn't listening to her announcement anymore and turned to look at his grinning koi who flashed a v-sign at him.  
  
"I won't lose nya! Fujiko-chan!" Eiji declared, using Fuji's pet name instead. Fuji's smile twitched slightly. He hated that name.  
  
"We'll see," he replied mysteriously. The obstacle course was definitely Eiji's element and no one would be able to beat him in it, unless.........  
  
"Fuji! Kikumaru! To the starting point!" Ryuzaki called out to the two of them.  
  
"Hai!"  
  
"Hoi!" the two of them took of their jerseys, and assembled at the starting point, both eyeing each other, their muscles stretched taut waiting to burst out. The two were off at the sound of the whistle, their rivalry overriding their friendship as they raced to the first obstacle, neither of them giving way to the other resulting in a very close race until that is, they reached the wall where Fuji slipped down leaving Eiji to slither up to the top while he struggled back up from the ground.  
  
"Zannen munen mata raishu Fuji~~!(8)" Eiji called back down as he hopped up onto the balancing beams and swiftly made his way across. Halfway across he looked to see Fuji already atop the beams, slowly but steadily making his way across. Grinning back at him, he turned back around only to see a ball flying towards him which he quickly ducked before jumping onto the balancing poles, easily hopping from one pole to the next as graceful as a cat. He couldn't resist turning back once more to see how Fuji was faring.  
  
Even if he was no acrobatic tensai like Eiji, Fuji was having no trouble at all managing the balancing beams and poles even if he was lagging a little behind him. As he hopped onto the next beam he heard Eiji calling to him once again. The acrobat was grinning in a way that made him think of the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland taunting him. So did that make him Alice?  
  
"Too slow Fuji!" Eiji called out, stabbing a finger through the air at Fuji, the other hand planted on his waist.  
  
"Look out Eiji!" he shouted back, seeing the ball flying towards Eiji who spun round immediately to see the ball nearing and quickly twisted his body, smoothly avoiding impact. It would've been perfect if his foot hadn't moved back an inch to catch the ball resulting in him slipping on the edge of the pole, eyes wide as he fell backwards. "EIJI!!!" crying out in fear and hopping onto the next pole even though he knew he would not reach him in time to be of any use. From this height, a fall would probably dislocate or even fracture a bone or two so all he could do was pray that Eiji could escape the fall with minimum injuries.  
  
But.........his fears for his koi's safety were unfounded. This was Eiji he was worrying about after all. The one with Seigaku's best reflexes. Fondly nicknamed Nekomaru Eiji by many. Everyone watched in awe as Eiji somersaulted in mid-air position himself such that he would land on his feet rather then flat on his back. As his feet touched the ground, he bent his knees and dropped into a roll to reduced the impact before jumping back up to his feet unhurt looking rather...annoyed.  
  
"MOU~~!! Who threw that ball!!" he yelled in frustration. Over at the group of freshmen, Horio visibly jumped and quickly moved backwards, fearful of his sempai's wrath. He raced back to the wall to climb back up and catch up with Fuji who, after seeing that Eiji was okay, had continued on to the flying fox.  
  
"Just a second Eiji........." came Inui's voice.  
  
"Hoi.........?" turning to look at him.  
  
"I forgot to mention. Anyone hit by the balls thrown by the freshmen automatically drop out of the race and lose........." Inui continued and it was only then that Eiji noticed the cup he was holding.  
  
"EHHH?!?!?!" Eiji cried out and Inui simply nodded his head, an evil grin on his face sending shivers down his spine. Taking the cup shakily and shooting a glare in Horio's direction, he steeled himself to down the foul concoction in one go just as Fuji crossed the finish line in slightly under 9min. "GAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!" his bloodcurdling scream filled the courts as he zoomed off to the taps clutching his throat, a.........strange twisted expression on his face. Fuji chuckled as he watched him go.  
  
*****************  
  
"Daijobu ka Eiji? (9)" the tensai asked later as the two of them strolled out the school gates. The casualty count was.........surprisingly high.........With almost 70% of the sophomores falling victim to Inui's juice. Kaidoh, Momoshiro and Oishi were among the other victims and he had spied Inui jotting down new "data" from his newest experiment.  
  
"Yeuch........." sticking his tongue out and gagging as he said that, "I still can taste the spicy-ness.........Gaaaaaah.........Inui really enjoys doing this to us doesn't he........." Fuji simply chuckled.  
  
"Saa.........pity I couldn't try it. It really looked good........." he commented wistfully. Eiji gaped at him.  
  
"Sometimes I wonder how you can actually enjoy all those.........disgusting things........." he mumbled and the two continued to walk on in silence for a moment before he jumped in front of Fuji, "Ne ne, you haven't told me where we're going!!"  
  
"Ahh I almost forgot........." he began before digging into his bag. Eiji eyed him curiously as he took out a long strip of cloth.  
  
"Nyaa? What's that for?" he asked arching an eyebrow at Fuji who was smiling that mischievous smile of his once more.  
  
"It's a blindfold. You'll have to wear it till we reach our destination," he stated simply and Eiji's eyes widened.  
  
"EHHH?!!? Why!!!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Well.........it wouldn't be a surprise if I just brought you there like this now would it?" smiling sweetly and taking a step forward. "Now, do you want me to tie the blindfold on for you or would you rather do it yourself?" he asked cryptically. Eiji took a step back blushing before grabbing the blindfold from him.  
  
"I'll do it myself........." he grumbled as he proceeded to tie the blindfold over his eyes rendering him completely helpless and at Fuji's mercy. He knew how much Fuji was probably enjoying this from the chuckle he heard.  
  
"Syuuuu-chan!! Can't I take out the blindfold yet?!" Eiji whined as he stumbled forward with Fuji leading him gently after walking quite a distance.  
  
"Not yet. Just a little while longer," was his simple reply but he detected a hint of amusement in his tone.  
  
"Mooooou........." Fuji chuckled as he led Eiji up the cliff to the place he had seen this morning. He stopped to admire the view for a moment upon reaching the top. "Syuuu-chan?!? Why'd we stop?? Are we there already????" Eji cried out turning from side to side, his arms swinging around looking for Fuji.  
  
"Ah gomen!" moving to Eiji's back and swiftly untying the blindfold, "Hai........." he whispered as he slowly slid the blindfold down. Eiji blinked at first from the sudden light before staring in awe at the sight before him.  
  
"Kirei nya(10)........." he uttered, and a sudden breeze blew causing some of the petals to loosen, picking them up and swirling the petals playfully around. He began to twirl around laughing as he tried to catch the petals in his hands. Fuji smiled as he watched his koi dance around the area before stopping right under the sakura tree to look up into its branches. Walking up to him and placing something in his lips, he spun Eiji around and planted his lips onto the wide eyed and blushing Eiji, slowly maneuvering his tongue to push the sweet in his koi's mouth, lingering within for a moment before withdrawing away.  
  
"Happy Valentine's Day, Eiji," he smiled still holding Eiji in his arms. Eiji bit down resulting in the minty cream spilling out of the bitter sweet, dark chocolate and filling his mouth with a delightful taste. Fuji could see Eiji's face light up as he savored the piece of chocolate instantly forgetting his foul encounter with Inui's Penal-Tea.  
  
"NYAAAA~~~ Daisuki(11)~~ Syuu-chan~~!!!!" he said as he jumped up and threw his arms around Fuji causing the two to fall down onto the carpet of sakura blossoms sending them flying in all directions. Their lips locked together once more as the blossoms slowly floated down to settle down around them before they lay there in each other's arms watching the sun set in the horizon.........  
  
~~Owari  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
1: tensai - prodigy  
  
2: O-hayo Fuji! - Good Morning Fuji!  
  
3: koi - love/lover  
  
4: Hi.........mi.........tsu - Secret  
  
5: Iko - Let's go!  
  
6: Konnichiwa! - Good afternoon  
  
7: Iya - No  
  
8: Zannen munen mata raishu Fuji~~! - Too bad see you next week Fuji!  
  
9: Daijobu ka Eiji? - Are you alright Eiji?  
  
10: Kirei nya - It's so pretty  
  
11: Daisuki - I love you! (actually direct translation would be I really like you) 


End file.
